During filming with a motion picture or video camera, it is often necessary for the camera to be moved over a floor or ground surface. This movement must be accomplished smoothly. Even small amounts of shock or vibration transmitted to the camera lens can result in shaky or erratic recorded images.
One technique for achieving smoother camera movement is to support the camera on a camera crane, which generally has a crane arm supported on a mobile base or vehicle. As the vehicle rolls over the floor or ground, cracks, bumps, depressions, etc. can generate shock and/or vibration impulses which may be transmitted through the structure of the camera crane to the camera lens. These impulses degrade steady filming ability. If the camera is positioned substantially above the floor surface, the effects of the impulses can be magnified at the camera position.
Adverse shock and vibration impulses may also occur via movement of the crane arm, even when the vehicle supporting the crane arm is stationary. For example, the angular acceleration or deceleration of the camera during quick panning movements can cause the crane arm to oscillate in a twisting movement, especially if the center of gravity of the camera payload is off set from the neutral axis of the crane arm. Similarly, with telescoping crane arms, abruptly starting or stopping inward or outward telescoping movement can cause oscillating vertical bending movement of the arm. The twisting and bending movements of the arm can disrupt steady filming or recording. These operating characteristics become more severe with lighter weight crane arms having less capacity to resist twisting and bending. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved design to allow for smooth filming sequences.